A Thief In The Night
by Dez13dreamer
Summary: Helga thought it was just another night at work, that is until a man dressed in black entered the store. This is based on the incredible true story of a young woman's faith in God's protection.


A/N: This is based on a True Story. Though I substituted the real people with the characters from Hey Arnold! to tell it. I grew up listening to this story from my grandmother. You see, this is her story of events that happened before I was even born. I always loved to hear this story among others of her life experiences that I hope to share with all of you. This is the first I will share and I hope you will keep an open mind while reading this because it is truly remarkable. The last thing I would like to add is I dedicate this story to my grandma who inspires me.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything related to this awesome cartoon.

* * *

It started just like any other day I got up at seven in the morning to get ready for school. I was never a morning person but today I was unusually wide-awake so I decided to get breakfast ready. I just finished making the coffee and moved on to the eggs and bacon when I hear footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

"My your up early?" I could hear my husband say from behind me as he wraps his arms around me giving me a quick kiss before turning to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes for some reason I woke up early this morning wide-awake." Helga said as she finished making their breakfast.

"I thought something might be wrong? You're usually next to me when I wake up." He said while taking his seat at the table.

"You worry too much football head." Helga said as she turned off the stove grabbing the two plates with their food and headed for the table.

"Can you blame me? I can't help it I always worry about you." Arnold said smiling up at his wife as she placed his plate in front of him.

"I knew there was a good reason I married you." Helga said smiling as she leaned in for a kiss before moving to her seat at the small table. They married right after graduating High School and moved into an apartment close to NYU. Helga is studying to be a writer and Arnold chose to major in Architecture.

"What do you have planned today?" Arnold asked as he started eating.

"You know the usual school then I have to work. What about you?" Helga answered.

"Same I won't be home till after eight thirty so I'll see you tonight for a late dinner?" Arnold asked making sure they would spend some time together that night.

"That sounds wonderful I should be home at the same time." Helga said looking forward to dinner. With their hectic schedules it's been hard to spend any time together. Whenever the opportunity presents itself the young couple would take full advantage of it even if it means eating late.

They finished breakfast and continued to get ready for the day ahead. Helga and Arnold said their goodbyes once they got to school and went their separate ways. Classes seemed to fly by with her teachers' long lectures and assignments that would be due the following week. Helga was finally done with classes for the day, making her way home to get ready for work.

"I have just enough time for a quick lunch and change for work. It'll be cutting it a little close but I'll make it on time." Helga said to herself as she stepped into her apartment making quick work of getting ready and eating her lunch. She rushed out the door headed to her car parked out front and quickly got in; luckily her job at the local grocery store was only a few blocks away.

'Must be my lucky day I found a close spot.' Helga thought parking quickly and made her way toward the entrance of the AlphaBeta supermarket. She had been working there since her sophomore year of High School and was promoted to cashier as soon as she turned eighteen thanks to all of her hard work.

"I just made it." Helga said relieved she wasn't late as she clocked in at the time clock next to the front desk. She checked her schedule sitting on top of the desk and saw that she would be on register seven tonight.

"Hi Helga how's that husband of yours haven't seen him come by lately?" a tall middle aged man walking up to the desk inquired dressed in a white collard shirt with a black tie and black slacks.

"He's fine Jerry just busy with school and work." Helga told her night manager. Jerry was a nice guy and would often chat with Arnold when he would visit Helga at the store to surprise her.

"That's good, it's nice how you kids take time out of your busy schedule's for one another. Most married couples I've seen let the stress of life come between them. Tell Arnold I said hi." Jerry said with a smile getting ready to start his closing duties.

"Thank you Jerry I will." Helga said smiling in return as she made her way to her check stand. While getting settled into her register Helga greeted her coworker's; Jen was on the express lane, with Martha next to her on two and on the opposite side Adrianna was on six in front of Helga. Her shift started like any other day helping customer's with a smile and a few kind words making sure everyone she helped had a pleasant experience.

Helga looked up to check the time and it was eight o five at night when she noticed a customer enter the store, a man dressed in all black and wearing a hoodie with a black baseball cap and sunglasses. He proceeded to walk in and head straight for her line. He was there one second and gone the next. Helga returned her attention to her next customer thinking nothing of it.

Jerry had just finished counting all the money that was to be dropped into the safe and proceeded to do so. A minute after he completed his task Jerry felt something hard being pressed into his back.

"I want everything you have." A deep dark voice said behind him and what Jerry assumed to be a gun pressed harder into his back.

"I just dropped most of the money in the safe and only the head store manager has access to it." Jerry answered afraid this would anger the robber.

"Then give me what you've got." The man dressed in black said.

Jerry did as he was told and handed over the four hundred dollars he hadn't dropped in the vault.

"This isn't enough!" The robber said getting angry.

"I'm sorry that's all I have." Jerry said fearing for his life.

"Let's go." The man said as he grabbed a paper bag and led Jerry toward the express lane.

"Is something wrong Jerry?" Jen asked as the two men stopped in front of her register.

"Jen do what he says." Jerry said in calm voice.

"Put all the money in the bag." The man said handing Jen the paper bag.

"Ok." Jen said hands shaking taking the bag and quickly opened her register throwing the money into the bag and handing it back to the robber.

"This isn't enough!" The man repeated as they made their way to register two.

"Put the money in the bag." The robber said getting angrier by the second.

"Yes." Martha said getting the bag and began throwing money in afraid to even look the robber in the eye as she handed the bag back.

"This isn't enough!" The man repeated a third time getting even more frustrated as he led Jerry to the next cashier.

"Give me all you've got Now." The man said to a startled and scared Adrianna as Jerry watched helplessly in silence nodding to the poor girl to do what he says.

"Hi welcome to AlphaBeta did you find everything your looking for ma'am?" Helga said while scanning her next customer's order unaware of the dramatic events transpiring in front of her.

"Yes thank you for asking Helga. The only thing I need is a pack of Virginia Slims." The older woman answered looking at Helga's name tag.

"Sure thing." Helga said, as she looked for the item in question in the case behind her.

"I'm sorry I don't seem to have those on my register I'll check on five be right back." Helga said apologetically smiling as she left.

Helga made her way to register five passing register six unnoticed by it's occupants. Once she retrieved the pack of cigarettes Helga stood back up and noticed the man dressed in black from earlier with Jerry holding a paper bag while Adrianna dumped the contents of her till in it.

"God what should I do?" Helga asked the Lord for guidance.

"Go back to your check stand and you will feel the same peace you felt at your conversion." Helga could hear God's words in her spirit and did as she was told. As she walked behind them for the second time Helga knew something supernatural was happening. Helga got back to her register and felt the peace God had promised as she continued to wait on her customer.

"This isn't enough!" The man said as he finished robbing the girl on six. Both men made their way to register seven.

"Stop! I don't want to go there." The man said fear written all over his face.

"What?" Jerry said couldn't believe what he was hearing this man was just complaining about not getting enough money now he doesn't want to rob the last cashier?

"Give me the money!" The man said taking the bag Jerry was holding and ran out the door. Once Jerry was sure the robber's left he went to pick up one of the phones on the register to give the code.

"Code 99. Code 99." Jerry says over the intercom alerting all his employees of the robbery. He proceeded to Helga's register once he was finished.

"I can't believe it? I can't believe it?" Jerry said to Helga unable to fully comprehend what just happened.

"You can't believe what?" Helga asked unaware of the events that transpired between Jerry and the robber. Jerry began to tell her of the incredible exchange he had with the robber before he left without robbing her.

"Thank you Jesus." Helga thanked God for protecting her from the thief.

"The thief comes only to steal, kill and destroy. I came so that they may have life and have it abundantly." –John 10:10

Two months later the robber and his accomplice were caught robbing another AlphaBeta. They had robbed twelve stores from the chain in all with the same MO. One would come in with a gun rob all check stands and the safe while his partner waited in the getaway car. Helga was the only cashier he didn't rob out of every store.

It is several months later and Helga's on register two helping customers.

"Hi welcome to AlphaBeta did you find everything your looking for sir?" Helga said as she looked up from her register to greet her next customer.

"Hi Helga it's nice to see you." A tall older man in a nice dress shirt and jeans answered.

"Hi Pastor Dave. How have you been?" Helga asked as she continued scanning the Pastor's order.

"Fine I just got off work." Dave answered a bit tired.

"Yes you're a minister at the county jail." Helga responded.

"Right you know I had an opportunity to speak with the accomplice of the man that robbed the twelve AlphaBeta stores a few months back." Dave said to Helga striking up conversation unaware her store was one of the stores that was robbed.

"Really what did he say?" Helga asked interested in what the man had to say.

"He said his friend was upset after one of the robberies. He had every intention of robbing the girl on register seven of one of the stores. When out of nowhere he hears a voice that says to him 'Stop don't you dare go near her' and felt the fear of God come over him." Dave said finishing up the accounts he heard from the man in custody.

"Did they ever tell you the name of the cashier?" Helga asked.

"No I wasn't told who she was, I would like to know though." Dave answered truthfully.

"What would you say if I told you that happened at this store and I was the cashier that night?" Helga said shedding some light on the events of that night for the Pastor.

"That's incredible Helga a true testament of God's love and protection." Dave said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Helga said smiling back.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story and just to be clear the part about the robbery and the Pastor at the end really happened. That is how God revealed to my grandmother what he had done to protect her from the robber after it happened. Her story was so unbelievable she had officer's coming up to her afterward to hear for themselves the event's that transpired that night. My grandmother was the star witness and was interviewed by the DA in charge of the case. These events have been documented and the records are held in our local county's office. It is my hope that this encounter will speak to those who struggle with believing in God and have faith in him for he shall never forsake you. Thank You and God Bless. Let me know what you think and review please.


End file.
